What Lies Ahead
by meiling2086
Summary: One's journey into a familiar yet distant world. A paradox unbeknownst to her. Another chronicle unfurls, forever changing one life. A story of adventure, drama, comedy, and an underlining romance, closing the covers of the novel... forever.


**Fushigi Yuugi  
What Lies Ahead**

* * *

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** The works of _Fushigi Yuugi_ rightfully belongs to Yuu Waatase-sensei. 

**Disclaimer 1: **New characters that appear in this fan fiction are mine and belong to me only. Any other use for them will induce severe frothing epileptic fits. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mediocre Regime Where do I belong?**

* * *

A quiet day; a busy life; yet such a boring way to enrich it all, that is for one particular youth, lost and forgotten in her closed mind. A ghost she may have been, as stereotypical as it seems, for she does not belong, or so she thinks. Eccentric and silent, she lives her own life, content in her own company. High school began for some to take that step forward, for others to endure more of life, yet for one, it was the beginning of a life anew. Crowds of students now filled the halls and classrooms, and three semesters have passed, with many gradual or rapid changes to all students. Nonetheless for this one, her life changed completely. 

School was in recess, the hoards of students grouping together within social circles within the campus grounds. Among them stood one in shadows, alone in the world as it were, her bangs hanging over her eyes and her long hazel brown hair tied in a braid, hanging by her shoulders. There she sat, reading a small novel, a gift her grandfather had bought for her seventeenth birthday two weeks back.

Knowing of its value and self-worth, Yukiko understood the trouble her grandfather had gone through for her gift, respecting his chivalry and courtesy. Many days has it been, indulging in book after book, yet the story of this one intrigued her so; the many twists and turns of such romance and fantasy. Closing the novel, ending a chapter, she sighed, tucking the book into her sports bag by her side. She gazed upon the open school grounds, watching many among the shades of trees and rallying together within their groups. Whether she felt honoured, it was with greatest despair, for many students began gossiping of rumours, which now had turned into urban legends surrounding her. For that, loneliness is her reward, shadows her companion, her grandfather her foundation to this life.

"Yuki!!" shrilled a young girl, no older than Yukiko, waving her arms madly in the air.

Yukiko stared ahead at Natsu, her grin almost brightening as the sun, with her small pigtail braids swinging with the momentum of her body. Yukiko merely attempted ignoring and looked away, never bringing full eye contact with Natsu at all. Natsu however, made her way towards the shady Yukiko, and bent down to take a glimpse of her face.

"Aww, what's the matter?" she asked, her voice in a pout.

Silence ensued, the background chatter of students on the field overbearing the dull conversation between the two young youths. Soon enough, Yukiko raised her head, making eye contact between Natsu's crimson to her own unique hues of jade.

"What do you want now?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Natsu pouted again, her hands lazily hung before her hips.

"You don't have to be so agitated! Loosen up!"

Yukiko sarcastically stared at Natsu, expecting too much from her. However, Yukiko had been suspicious of her since they first took notice of each other. Natsu had been as such the fanatic of antiques that Yukiko has ever met, and not only finding that weird, she was only a teenager in her prime. She never looked the type to acquaint a trait of antique obsession, with her whole popularity based upon simple cheerleading skills and makeover tips, but Yukiko phased out of that into more pressing matters.

"I was only wondering about the book you were reading," she explained, staring inquisitively enough at Yukiko's large bag. "You were very interested in it."

Yukiko automatically slid the huge sports bag behind her, showing her want of privacy.

"Nothing of your concern," Yukiko bluntly stated, a hint of annoyance still hanging within her voice. Much to her dislike, Natsu jumped next to Yukiko, her face in front of hers.

"Something the matter, Yuki?" she asked, the grin still written upon her face.

Yukiko did not answer. She sat and stared at the earth beneath her feet, watching, as time seemed to stand still. She never did want any company often, and Natsu was better off gone from her presence. She had despised her for the irrational nicknaming and so-called "buddy-buddy" attitude that mysteriously showed up. Yet, Natsu felt like one of the few human contacts Yukiko had during school hours, besides her grandfather, for almost a semester at most. Despite her own irrationality, she looked up towards Natsu's face with apathy.

"No," she bluntly answered.

"Natsu!!" a voice hollered, waving her arms in the air. "Come on, we got practice!!" A group of girls stood near the gym, their outfits and bonbons ready to go. Needless to say, Natsu already adorned herself in the uniform, eager to begin the training. She waved back in recognition of her answer and began to skip towards the girls ahead.

"Sayonara Yuki!!" she parted, her pigtails waving along with her as she disappeared with the group into the large building.

Yukiko again sat alone, feeling relieved yet taunted in the same, knowing the giggles originating loudly from that typical social group. Nevertheless, she sat in shadows, awaiting the bell to toll for the students' return to sealed walls of lecture rooms and labs.

* * *

The end of school hours drew near, as students began creative writing and brainstorming for the last hour of their Japanese unit. Again, crowds of students grouped together, conversing of many ideas and suggestions of work and creativity. Just as in recess, Yukiko sat alone, her head towards the desk, continuing her reading of the novel under the bright sunlight streaming through open windows. With much time on her hands, she had no need for aid in her assignments, assessments, projects, and the like, usually completing her tasks at home. She never considered herself, as most people think; a dork, a geek, or bookworm, but one with a lot of time on her hands to spare. Teachers of her classes have noticed this trend since she started high school, consulting her last schools of her behavioural patterns, only to find that she was completely normal acting this way and no other. 

Yukiko hated to be asked of her senile attitude and the reason behind her "lone wolf" act, only to reply so hastily or walk away from the curious onlooker. Yet she never regretted her actions, she felt only comfortable in herself, and to her that was what mattered. Unspeakably, the novel was snatched out of her hands from behind, a young man waving the book above her head in spite.

"What you reading this time?" he taunted, attempting to make a fool of her in front of the class.

"A novel," she answered flatly, turning her head behind her slightly. "Or are you just as thick figuring that out?"

"Ooo, such words for someone who doesn't talk much."

"Which makes it just as more entertaining, since you don't know what I'll say next." Yukiko turned around on her chair, looking up towards the male youth, a blank look across her face. The male student flipped through the book, his face contorted in confusion and mild annoyance.

"Heh, I bet you just look at the pictures. So much for reading?" he assumed, throwing the book at her face. He laughed amongst his other friends, walking away with the satisfaction he craved for the day.

Yukiko picked the book from the lecture room floor, wiping away any dishevelment of pages. Unfortunately for her, the teacher had left the room as the hour began, tending herself to her own matters at hand. Still overhearing the boys, she mentally tried to block out their laughter, ignoring past events and went on with her life as it were the way it was. She can feel others' eyes feeling her after every embarrassing day, yet she never received any sympathy, everything involving her had always gone overlooked. Yet, she never craved for sympathy, she never wanted the attention, she only felt her own pain and nothing more during school hours. Everything had always been and always will be.

* * *

Working had never been so stress-free for Yukiko, she felt rewarded and almost loved compared to the turmoil of high school. Though earning money never filled more satisfaction for her than education, she knew that she supported both her grandfather and herself, bringing home the bigger share of income than her grandfather does. Here she could open up only slightly more than high school could allow her, having a few friends here and there, within customers and workmates alike. 

After the ten-minute walk from high school, she dressed in her uniform, and worked kitchen duty in Pretty Cake, nonetheless highly commented on her kitchen skills. She felt the workplace environment was friendlier than high school, it felt as if she had travelled between worlds. No one to humiliate her or take advantage of her solitude, just happy customers and happy workers, for the two-to-three hour shift she fills in on a casual basis. It was not long until a woman in her late twenties approached her whilst she was baking, stopping just behind her, her hands sternly laid by her hips.

"Matsuda," she addressed, Yukiko taking it all in as a bad sign.

"Hai? Itsuki-san?" she asked, turning around to face the brunette woman.

Dressed more formally than the workers, Mrs Itsuki adorned a pinstripe blouse and black slacks, a hands free mobile set attached to her breast pocket and earpiece. She stared down at Yukiko with a stern look and striking blue eyes.

"You haven't lived up to your work lately, haven't you?" she asked.

Yukiko did not cringe, nor did she flinch, but stood staring back at Mrs Itsuki with empty eyes.

"If that's how you believe to have seen me," she mildly replied, continuing eye contact between her and her employer.

Mrs Itsuki then crossed her arms across her chest, exasperated and mildly upset.

"I'll place you on a heavier workload if need be," she retaliated, eyeing Yukiko's reaction.

Yet, Yukiko did not react, but simply nodded accordingly.

"If that's how you see fit. For how long?"

"How about... three days weekly, including Saturday on time-and-a-half for overtime?"

Yukiko's eyes widened in surprise, realising the proposal Mrs Itsuki had announced. She smiled, savouring the moment of Yukiko's first surprised look seen in ages.

"Not only heavier workload, but a raise in promotion and pay," she continued. "You now work part-time from now on. I hope to see more of you." She then left Yukiko, tending to other matters on counter duty. The expression never left Yukiko's face, overwhelmed over the small timeless event. She could never have realised a new work placement, she only began work as a means of killing time, or so was her reason to be. Though her body stayed with her calm and collected, she still felt a surge of satisfaction running through her, the day turning a one-eighty from the previous events at high school. Tending to her baking, she felt much lifted from the ground as did before.

* * *

Returning home that evening, Yukiko smelt the savoury foods from behind the antique shop as she entered the small glass door, the bell ringing above her in a melody she recognises everyday. Passing by many statues, ornaments, figures, and other assorted artefacts, she passed by the empty counter into the back room, greeting her grandfather inside. 

"Tadaima Ojii-san," she greeted, suspending her large bag upon a hanger nearby.

Placing the dinner upon a low wooden table adorned with a small candle within its centre, Hiroshi turned to Yukiko, his face smiling, revealing very little wrinkles apparent to his age.

"Okaeri Yukiko-chan," he welcomed. "How was your day?"

Yukiko sat upon the large straw mat amongst the floor, sighing in relief and yet sadness.

"Same as always. School's a drag and work's pretty average."

"Well, school is still important for you, remember that." Hiroshi took his seat opposite Yukiko, gazing upon her troubled state.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," he warned with utmost concern.

Yukiko hummed in reply, straightening her posture at the dinner table. With both of them ready, they bowed before their dinner, their hands together in prayer.

"Itadakimasu!" they both yelled, before reaching for their bowls and chopsticks. Enjoying the little festivities there were, Yukiko and Hiroshi continued on with their conversation, their company adding little more spice to the daily ritual. It is during this part of the day that both her and her grandfather can spend some quality time together, for they are the only family they have. Hardly anybody enters the store during these times, and yet not much business is ever made.

Yukiko respected her grandfather's line of work as an antique dealer; even so, she still needed to work for their weekly income. She could still remember the day she moved in with her grandfather, almost scared and alone, yet now she felt at home once again, her heart content within her.

It was not long until the dinner ended, both Yukiko and Hiroshi cleaning up after themselves and everything else within the back room. Whilst tidying the tables and mats, Hiroshi looked towards Yukiko, mopping the tiled floors. Still tending to his part of the chores, he breathed deeply, nervous of his thinking.

"Yukiko-chan, have you considered inviting any friends of yours?" he asked.

Yukiko slowly stopped mopping, turning towards her grandfather upon the floor.

"Ojii-san, we've already discussed this. There is no one I could possibly invite at all," she replied, her long face deepening in thought.

Hiroshi then made eye contact, his deep eyes meeting hers.

"I understand that Yukiko-chan, but it wouldn't hurt to bring someone here once in awhile. I see you always alone, so solitary. One friend wouldn't hurt, ne?"

Yukiko sighed, continuing to mop once again.

"No, it wouldn't. But I don't want to put so much stress on you."

"Don't worry. I've lived my share of stress with your mother. I'm sure I can handle you."

With the mentioning of her mother, Yukiko giggled, remembering the stories of her grandfather and mother's relationship very well. After a small silence, Yukiko nodded, agreeing to her grandfather's terms.

"Okay, I'll think about it," she reassured, Hiroshi nodding to her reply.

The ringing of the bells tolled outside, a figure through the fogged glass appearing by the counter.

"Tanaka!!" he cried, the movements vague and indistinct.

Hiroshi rose to his feet, heading for the door to his shop.

"You'd best wash up and ready yourself for bed," he reminded, Yukiko nodding respectably.

Placing the mop within the closet and grabbing her bag from the hanger, Yukiko headed upstairs from the aroma of the antique shop. Yukiko preceded for a quick shower, immediately changing into her simple nightwear, which included a black crop top and loose sweatpants, and dropped onto her futon bed, her hair splaying across her mattress. Downstairs she can hear through the thin floors below of her grandfather's mode of bargaining and negotiating with his few clients, speaking in their native tongue.

Another day passing by, another day to endure, her whole life replaying over again in her head as she sees it. Yukiko sighed and stared amongst the blank ceiling above, her hands placed above her head, her thoughts travelling in wonder. For most nights she felt so useless, always thinking, prophesising her place within this world. She could never catch the gist of things that happen, emotionally cursing her self-worth for thinking such things, but one must wonder in order to learn.

Sifting through her large bag, she grabbed for her wallet, viewing the many pictures stored inside. She sadly smiled; her eyes filled with pain, yet her face brimming with happiness. Silent as it may have been, voices began to echo in her head, two little girls, a young woman, and a young man, the ocean waves cascading behind the background, seagulls and the strong wind humming to its unique melody. Falling back to reality, Yukiko truly had nothing to do, putting away her wallet upon a small dresser. Everything for school had been completed and she felt quite bored presently. Continuing to listen into her grandfather's conversation, she simultaneously opened her bag, grabbing the book and began to read her native language upon its pages.


End file.
